


Revelation

by DevilishDaddy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experience, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishDaddy/pseuds/DevilishDaddy
Summary: Where in Rick and Morty almost die, and in his near death state Rick reveals how he really feels to Morty!





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for checking out my latest fan fiction. This is a Rick/Morty fic with near death experience, angst and worry, and then fluff and happy shipping. I did this as part of my open requests, so I hope the person I wrote it for likes it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It went a little over, but that's inspiration for you.

          “Look out, Morty!” Rick cocked the channel of his energy-spear again, but the pointy end refused to glow. That meant the damned thing was useless. “Damn it!” Rick’s attention was pulled away from the horrifying scene playing out in front of him back down to the weapon in his hands. “You piece of Bucanin shit! Work!” 

          “Rick!” Morty’s shrill scream urged his grandfather to hurry. Their lives were on the line. 

          “I-I’m trying, Morty! But the damn thing- it won’t load!”

          “Ri–ick!” 

          This time the older man looked up. He saw–in terror–that Morty was at his limits. He was panting, legs trembling, dripping in sweat. His skin was pale save for the wounds and bruises that decorated his body. Those injuries showed through tattered remains of his yellow shirt and the gashes in his pants. The boy’s lips had turned a deep red. From where Rick was standing, it was hard to tell if it was from blood rushing to them from the exertion, or if his lip was that badly busted from the fight. These illustrated Morty’s personal limits, but the real end of the line had come in a much more visually disturbing form. 

          Morty had been pinned against a large flank of giant boulders. The carnivorous creature, something very much like a cross between a Spielbergian velociraptor and a tarantula, stood its ground now. It was eyeing the trapped boy, sizing him up for the final pounce that would undeniably grant it the satisfaction of a sloppy kill and a well-earned meal. 

          “Damn it, Morty! I said stay away from the big rocks! Didn’t I say that?”

          “Ri–ick….” Morty moaned. His eyes were locked onto the four dark orbs of his predator. He didn’t dare scream again or break eye contact, for fear it would spell his doom. 

          Rick Sanchez felt his options tearing down. Reality seemed to slow as he tried to work out what he could do. His portal gun was still trapped inside the beast’s gut, and without the use of the spear, he had no way of easily getting to it. 

          Then he realized he was out of simple solutions. The creature’s muscles tensed visibly as it prepared to jump forward. It was now or never. 

_           Today’s the day! _ His mind screamed.  _ Damn it, Morty! So be it! _

          “Get away from my grandson, you son of a bi–itch!” As Rick yelled, he took the dud spear and rushed forward at the small space between the monster and Morty. 

          Morty might have screamed Rick’s name, but the scientist could only hear the blood rushing between his ears and the low chitters and then horrible, ear-splitting squonk of the velorchnid. 

          The creature opened its long snout wide and spread its piercing mandibles as it lunged. Its four arms reached forward with deadly talons exposed as Rick charged forward with his pointy stick locked ahead of him with both arms. The old man screamed as he felt the thing’s claws tear at his sides and back, trying to get a good grip on him and maiming him consequently. 

          “Try it, mother fucker! Eat me!!!” Blood spurted and gushed out between the velorchnid’s teeth as they sunk into Rick’s shoulder. They had torn through his left shoulder easily and punctured at least three important things on the way through. Still, Rick grinned, a thin line of blood trickling down his chin from the crazed smile. He could feel tension in his hands, strong enough to merit hope. 

          Morty’s trembling cries echoed in the backdrop of Rick’s attention. He looked back, up and over his shoulder so that his confidant stare met the velorchnid’s. Though his left arm was almost useless, his lame spear had managed to hold together and bury itself in the dumb animal’s gut. More importantly, the force of being lodged into that thick hide seemed to be the whack the thing needed, because Rick felt the satisfying dull hum of electrical energy in the spear’s shaft one more. 

          “Looks like I win, you ugly fuck,” he said in a low and bitter tone. 

          Rick cocked the channel with tremendous one-handed effort and the spearhead came to life at last. Burning hot electrical waves pulsed around the tip and turned the sort of pointy crown into a chainsaw of raw energy. The spear easily tore through the creature’s core and ran out the other side, releasing almost no blood due to the burning nature of the weapon’s power. 

          In a panic, the beast unleashed Rick and threw itself backwards, away from the searing pain. This was a fool’s move, however, because–as the velochnid pulled back–the spear easily tore a new path through its abdomen. Rick pushed the issue and started thrusting the tool in and out, this way and that, until all that remained of the nightmare was a pile of severed pieces.

          “Mii akalris, glokorogh,” Rick said in an exhausted tone. Which meant something like, “See you in Hell, bastard.”

          The world blurred around the edges of Rick’s vision. He fell to his knees, only registering he’d done so because the world was suddenly much taller. Then he was sure he was down, collapsed from the blood loss and adrenaline fall. His entire body ached with a fiercness he wished would just numb already. He hadn’t realized he had blacked out completely, though, until his eyes opened back up and he saw Morty’s worried, snot and tear and blood covered face hovering over him. He was saying something, but Rick couldn’t hear it. 

_           Yup _ , he thought.  _ I’m finally gonna die. Shit. What a shitty way to go.  _ He must have smiled–or coughed up a spew of blood–because at that moment Morty looked down at Rick’s lips and then up again with even greater agony maring his expression.  _ At least you’re okay, Morty. You’ll be okay.  _

          “Rick!” Morty cried. “Come on, Rick. Get up! We need to get you to a hospital, or-or something. You’re not okay, Rick.” The boy held his grandfather’s good hand and squeezed it, trying to test for some kind of a response. There was blood everywhere, puddling up under the ghostly white scientist. Things had become messy before, but this was some kind of fresh Hell, even for the dynamic duo. 

          Then Morty felt something and his eyes lit up, just a little, with hope. He felt Rick’s hand moving. He let it go its course, only helping a little, and was surprised when it cupped his cheek. Morty’s heart swelled and broke from all the emotion the simple gesture filled it with. It occurred to him, honestly, that Rick might really die this time. He had kept waiting for Rick to pull a stunt, to get up and start laughing about how easy and stupid Morty was, but something in the way Rick was looking at him, touching him, made his chest burn terribly. 

          “Rick….” The boy gently shook his head no. “You’re going to be okay, grandpa. You’re Rick. You’re Rick, so-so you’ll be okay.” 

          Rick couldn’t really hear what Morty was saying, but it didn’t matter. He had one last chance to tell Morty something direly important. Something that he didn’t say enough, for sure. Something that the blood loss and shock just wouldn’t let his tired mind override the need to do. 

          Morty’s eyes widened again as he felt Rick’s weak hold trying to pull his head down. He followed the lead, holding Rick’s hand to his face. He expected the trail to stop or push sideways, but Rick was determined to get Morty nose-to-nose. What happened next caught the teen off guard. He thought he must have blacked out because the words and movement took a long moment to register.

          With all his remaining strength, Rick parted his chapped lips and said simply, “I love you, Morty.” Then, he had raised his head up enough so that his lips met Morty’s plump, busted ones. It was important, Rick felt, that he get that secret off his chest before–

          Morty’s stomach flipped and his intestines knotted from the jolt. He felt relief, confusion, anger, peace, and all kinds of other emotions and likewise thoughts rush into and through him. Before he could make the choice to lean into the kiss or pull away, Rick’s lips relaxed away from the kiss and he fell limp in Morty’s hold. 

          “Rick?” Morty practically whispered the man’s name. He felt Rick’s shallow breathing and realized Rick wasn’t going to be able to get them home this time. “I love you too, Rick,” he said. His voice came out strong and confident. He stood, determined to find a solution. “That’s why I’m not going to let you die. We need to talk about this, Rick. Talk about what the hell that was.” He racked his tired, stressed brain and looked around for anything that might help. “I’m not letting you get off easy, you know? Doing something like that-just ‘cause you think you won’t have to deal with the consequences later, right?” 

          Then he remembered,  _ The portal gun! That thing ate it!  _

          Morty ventured over to the cut-up corpse and started digging around in the torso where he thought the stomach might have been. “Damn it, Rick,” he scolded the unconscious man. “You better not have cut it up. I don’t want to have to figure out jungle medicine today!” Then his fingers hit something smooth that wasn’t bone. The gun! “I found it!” Morty pulled it out, wiped it off on his tattered shirt, and checked the settings. “We’re gonna talk when you’re better, Rick.”

 

          When Rick finally came to, he was lying on the couch in his family’s living room. He was tucked in with the best comforter and sheet in the house and his head was propped up on a pillow. He felt stiff, a little sore, but otherwise okay. It took him a moment to remember what had happened, and then he glanced around with the paranoid suspicion that always plagued him after he woke up from something that extreme. Nothing was real until he could prove it. 

          However, as soon as Rick saw Morty’s sleeping form curled up on the floor next to the couch, Rick’s worries eased.  _ He did it? He did it! Somehow the little shit got us home! _

          Rick started to move and realized his shoulder was so stiff, not from a healing wound, but because his arm had been hanging over the edge of the couch so that his hand could be held by his grandson. He was fine, in as perfect health as ever. Rick’s pride grew. Morty had managed to get them home and get them both cleaned up without any recognizable disasters. He had really grown those last couple of years.

          “Rick?” Morty hummed, groggily blinking. When he registered that Rick was up, he perked up almost instantly and sat up. “Rick! You’re up!” 

          Morty had considered what he was going to do when Rick woke up. Dote. Brag. Scold. Worry over him. However, it took no thought for what he did too naturally. He pushed forward on his knees, wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck the best he could, and he kissed his grandfather–mouth to mouth–with his own lips pulled up at the corners into a relieved smile. 

          Rick’s eyes fluttered as he rapidly blinked. He thought for a brief microsecond that maybe he had been wrong. Maybe this wasn’t his Morty or his home. But then a synapse fired and he suddenly remembered what he had done before blacking out. His face flushed pink and he pulled back like a shy schoolboy. 

          Morty seemed surprised but then grinned down at his blushing grandfather in that cocky but embarrassed way he did when he was trying to look like he had meant to do something bold. “What, Rick? You-you thought that you could kiss me, bu-but I can’t do it?” He stayed in place, the tip of his nose tempting Eskimo kisses from the other. “Relax, Rick,” he offered. He didn’t want to lose control of this situation and have Rick chicken out with mean words. “I love you too.” He watched a strange and foreign shiver run through his grandfather then that made his heart swell again. “I just wish you had told me before-you know-before you thought you were done for. Asshole. What if you had really died, huh?”

          Rick was uncharacteristically speechless. He was looking up into Morty’s eyes now with a searching longing that made Morty feel a hundred feet tall. 

          Morty rolled his eyes. “That’s just like you, Rick.” He placed another kiss on the startled old man’s lips and swooned at how recessive Rick seemed. Was Rick scared of this side of himself, the side that could love his grandson in such a way? It amused Morty to think about. “Jeez, Rick. You act like you suddenly care about- like it even matters that we’re related.”

          Rick blinked slowly, biting his lower lip in good, absent-minded measure. 

          “Since when do you care about shit like incest, Rick? You-I’ve seen you fuck an octopus while a transmer girl fucked you in the ass. I mean-Jesus, Rick. We’ve had orgies together and shit. I’ve seen you-seen your dick and you’ve seen mine.”

          Rick’s humiliation was clear, and it amused the hell out of Morty, but it also softened him. He had no idea that his grandpa could be so sweet, that he still held on to some modern human notions. It was romantic, or something, and it made Morty that much happier. He hadn’t hid it because he hated the idea of being with Morty, like part of the boy had suspected. He had hid his feelings because part of him, some still unsoiled part of his soul, still held on to the idea that being with his grandson was somehow wrong. He could see in Rick’s eyes that rare fear that his next actions or words might do Morty harm, and it made the boy’s body heat up like wildfire. 

          Still, Morty calmed himself and gave Rick a soft, reassuring gaze. “Rick, I love you. I had to come to terms with that awhile ago.” Morty’s expression told Rick that Morty had gone on a whole little adventure to come to terms with that fact. “I just didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to be rejected. I- You can be a real jerk. I figured you didn’t like me like that, and I- I love our time together, Rick. I didn’t want to jeopardize it.” 

          Rick relaxed visibly, and Morty could see the gears in his head turning. 

          “You can say no,” Morty said. He wanted to try one last time to keep Rick on his side. “But I think things could be a lot more fun if you just accepted that it happened. And we could move on. We could kiss, sometimes. We don’t have to be boyfriends or whatever- I mean, boyfriends would be okay.” He was losing his gusto and becoming too nervous. “I just meant that I don’t need to. I like us. How it is. It just might be nice to do stuff once in a while. Not have to pretend we don’t want to-or something. I-I mean–”

          Morty’s words were cut off at the source. Rick had made his choice at last, and that choice made Morty’s eyes roll back and his body feel weak and airy. They kissed long and passionately. Then they broke apart and came back together for another and another, until they were making out and Morty was crawling onto Rick’s lap, straddling him while Rick ran his fingers through Morty’s kinky hair and along his slender side. 

          Suddenly, Rick paused and pulled Morty off. “Where’s Beth and Summer?” His tone was demanding and urgent, ripe with the kind of genuine concern Morty didn’t expect from Rick. He liked learning all these new things about his grandpa. 

          Morty smiled and wiggled back down so that he was flush against Rick’s body. His alert need pressed into the dip on Rick’s hipbone, which caught the older man’s attention in more than one way. “Don’t worry, Rick. They won’t be back all day. Mom’s at work and Summer’s out with Dad at some show.”

          Rick realized how silly he was behaving and refused to allow himself to show any more weakness around Morty. Of course, that resolution was made in vain, but he was determined. The two kissed until their lips were swollen from the play. They kissed until they had explored the depths of each others mouths with their tongues. They kissed until the were spent just from the session, rolling about on each other and locking lips like two virgins. 

          Things were never quite the same after that, and both Rick and Morty were perfectly content to play along in the new reality they had created together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Remember to bookmark, comment, and heart it if you like it and would like me to do more stories like this one.
> 
> Also, you can visit my tumblr and make story requests of your own. Just go here: https://authordevilishdaddy.tumblr.com/post/174096306080/rick-and-morty-big-bang-practice-hello-my
> 
> Have a great day! Hope to see you again soon.


End file.
